One chapter ends and a new chapter begins
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This is Bevin and some Gwen/OC. Lex is my charater. Now, Can Gwen be wrong about Kevin? Does he truly not want to marry Ben now that gay marriage is legal? And when can Ben stop being considered the girl? Please read and review. Oh and if you cant stand yaoi. Please move on to another story. :)


Here we go. I said I'd be been busy with my sister's wedding and with me moving to missouri for is my character. I apologize for this long but here we go I hope you enjoy. :) This is slash so if you don't like the leave.

One Chapter ends and A new chapter begins

Ben and Kevin were watching Gwen and her new husband Lex exchange their vows. Kevin was Lex's best man and Ben was Gwen's well maid of honor pretty much. All four of them are in their 20's. Ben was dress in a nice white suit with a nice green sash and tie on his tux while Kevin wore black with the same green color sash and tie. Lex wore a black tux with a witch coat and tie. Gwen wore a strapless white dress with a beautiful full skirt bottom with a litte designs like flowers up and down the dress.

Gwen's parents, Ben's parents, Grandpa Max, and their grandmother were crying as they watch the couple exchange vows. There were a few hundred guests mostly just family and close friends.

The priest soon says, "I now present to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Lex and Gwen Bloom." They clap and Ben's parents think its sweet as Ben is holding his boyfriends arm as they walk down the aisle after Gwen and Lex.

Gwen hugs Ben after they're in the hall for the recieving line and says "Ben, I am so happy you and Kevin are able to be here to share our special day with us." She's crying tears of happiness.

Ben smiles and replies, " Of course. We've been through so much together that We refuse to miss this moment. Besides you deserve this and you deserve to be happy."

Gwen smiles back and says softly, "You deserve to be happy to and if Kevin isn't going to ask you now that gay marriage is legal you deserve someone who will Ben." Then she returns to talking to guests and thanking them for coming before they take pictures and go to the reception hall.

**After pictures**

Lex caught Kevin before he went into the recpetion hall while Gwen was once again talking to Ben. Lex asks, "Kevin do you plan on going through with this? It is a big step. Are you ready for this?"

Kevin replies, "Yes, I want to have what you and Gwen have. Besides We've been dating longer then you two. It took 3 and 1/2 years to even consider moving in together. I don't want him to wait anymore. I know he wants to take the next step and before i met him i would never have considered it."

Lex nods and they met up with their better halves. When the speeches had been made and the bride and groom's first dance as a couple was done, the newly marriaged couple decided they would throw the bouquet and the garter earlier then most weddings the guests have ever been to.

Gwen sat on a chair laughing as her new husband grabs her garter with his teeth and they spin him around a few times. He throws the garter in the group of un married men and by no surprise is it that Kevin catches the garter with a smirk.

Ben shakes his head and watches this amusingly. When Gwen needs to throw the bouquet, Ben is standing near the group but not apart of it. The people spin the bride a few times and when she throws it (and people think she did this on purpose). The flowers land right on Ben. Kevin is smirking and laughing amusingly now as he watches Ben face when he realizes he will dance with Kevin.

Gwen, who doesn't that Kevin is planning on proposing to Ben right after this dance, turns to her husband and says, "Lex? Why don't we introduce Ben to your friend Roy? Didn't you say he is ready to settle and be married? Unlike Kevin."

Lex smiles softly and looks out to the dance floor just as they finish dancing while saying, "I think before you ask me to do that, you might want to watch this." He gently pulls her into his arms and turns her to watch Kevin and Ben.

On the dance floor Kevin grabs Ben's hand before Ben can run off and as Ben is turning around he falls to one knee. Ben is looking at him, surprised to see him on one knee as Kevin says, "Ben, We known each other for years and we have dated for almost five of those years. Even when you knew I was a bad guy and you were the good guy, every time we ran into each other all you wanted to do was give me a chance. I know I have messed up big in the past but I don't want to mess this up. Ben, I love you and I want to know if you will marry me?"

Ben, very much surprised and slightly emotion, nods and says, "Yes, I have never wanted anything more then to be with you forever." Kevin slids the engagment ring on his finger and when Kevin starts kissing Ben, people who are looking around the room would notice that in the back where Lex is hugging Gwen will see that she is crying once again. One, for Ben and Kevin being engaged and second, for once being wrong about Kevin.

_There may be more soon if people like this beginning chapter enough. However, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to look up some of my other stories because some new ones will be up and brand new chapters for my chapter stories soon. Heartofagoddess out! Later!_


End file.
